The present invention relates to a garment, specifically headgear, designed to protect its wearer from insect stings and bites by forming an insect-proof barrier around the wearer's head and neck.
Everyone who ventures outdoors has experienced annoying, and often painful, bites and stings from various insects such as mosquitos, flies, sand fleas, and the like. In some instances these bites and stings can also cause health problems, and even death.
Numerous methods have been attempted to deter insects, the most common being chemical repellents and insect barriers. Repellents, while convenient to use, are often smelly and are of limited value. Moreover, some users may be allergic to them In situations where there are a large number of insects or complete protection is desired, insect barriers are still preferred.
The prior art discloses several different constructions for these barriers. As early as 1886, Garst U.S. Pat. No. 336,712 described insect barrier headgear comprised of a woven bag of mosquito netting or fine gauze with an elastic or non-elastic bands at its upper edge and a little above its lower edge, with the upper band fitting over the crown of a hat and above its brim. The lower edge of the bag can be weighted to hold it against the wearer's body.
Harrison et al U.S. Pat. No. 876,452 describes a head screen comprised of a cap with a crown, a band, and a semi-rigid flaring visor; a face protector of fine wire mesh secured to the cap beneath the visor; and mosquito netting secured beneath the cap at the base of the band.
Wetzel U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,033 discloses a convertible sportsman's hat which has a self-contained insect shield of mosquito netting connected to one of a pair of brims in spaced relation. The shield is concealed between the brims when it is not in use.
Gomez U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,318 describes a portable roll-up bug netting comprised of a fine mesh netting of plastic material which has a band at its upper edge. The netting is attached to a hat by securing the band around the hat crown. An integral pouch is included for storage.
Trepanier U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,044 describes a protective bonnet for beekeepers comprised of a veil with annular upper, intermediate and lower portions made of a woven fabric of non-metallic screen. The upper portion fits over a hat with a crown and a peripheral edge or flange. An elastic band is sewn into the top edge of the upper portion to hold the top edge securely against the hat's crown. The intermediate portion of the veil includes a transparent plastic window, which is fixed to the veil with a self-adhesive, particularly a hook and loop fastener of the kind sold under the trademark Velcro. The lower portion includes front and back flaps to cover the wearer's bust, and elastic bands which are tied under the wearer's arms to hold the flaps in place.
Myers U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,184 describes an insect protective garment which includes a hood with a face-coveting mesh of an insect excluding material secured to the hood with hook and loop fastener.
Merrill et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,993 describes an insect protective garment which includes a hood to fully cover the wearer's head. The hood is formed of a lightweight semi-rigid insect excluding mesh, such as the screening commonly sold for use in campers or tents.
Schilling U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,510 similarly relates to an insect protective garment which includes a hood. The hood in this patent is formed of a mesh material referred to as NO-SEE-UM.TM. mesh used primarily for tent openings.
Insect protective headgear, if it is to be acceptable to the wearer over the long term, must not only be effective in preventing insects, including very small insects, from contacting the wearer's head, but must also be comfortable when worn for extended periods. In addition, the headgear should be convenient to clean, and sections should be replaceable when worn or damaged, without needing to discard the entire headgear. Heretofore, a construction meeting some of these criteria has necessarily sacrificed acceptability in other areas. For example, a construction providing greater protection has resulted in lower wearing comfort. A garment meeting all of these requirements would be of significant utility.
Thus, a primary aspect of the present invention is to provide an improved garment for insect protection which provides a high degree of protection against insects, including very small insects, while being of a construction which allows the wearer a great freedom of movement and comfort. It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide a garment of this nature, and specifically insect protection headgear, which is easily cleaned, and which permits the replacement of parts thereof, and especially the veil portion, without discarding the entire article.